boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireman Sam
Fireman Sam is an american children television preschool series. Episodes Series 1 (1987) Series 2 (1988) Both the English and Welsh language versions of these episodes aired in 1988 at 5:00 pm on S4C. Series 3 (1990) Both the English and Welsh language versions of these episodes aired in 1990. Series 4 (1994) Both the English and Welsh language versions of these episodes aired in 1994. Series 5 (2005) Both the Welsh and English versions of these episodes aired in 2005. Series 6 (2008) The English language version of these episodes first aired in 2008. Series 7 (2008) The English language version of these episodes first aired in 2008. Series 8 (2012) The English language version of these episodes first aired in 2012. This season was the first to be made in widescreen format. Series 9 (2014) 4 Series 10 (2016) Series 11 (2017–18) This is the first series to be distributed by Mattel Creations and animated by DHX Media. Movies The Great Fire of Pontypandy Fireman Sam is awarded for rescuing Charlie from the edge of the lighthouse cliff making Fireman Cridlington want to be a hero too. Chief Fire Officer Boyce offers Sam a promotion to head the rapid response in Newtown. Fireman Sam promises to think about it. Meanwhile, James, Sarah, Norman, Dilys Price and Derek are on the way to the forest with Trevor Evans. Back at the Fire Station, Fireman Sam and Firefighter Penny Morris rescue Mike Flood from drowning in the harbour sea. Back at the forest, Norman Price decides to cook sausages that he brought to the forest earlier (ignoring the warnings that the forest is too dry to start fires) and sets fire to old wood using a sharp wood pin. Dilys finds them but fails to notice the fire. Meanwhile, Mike Flood forgets the phone and the hammer, and locks himself in the lighthouse after he mends the door. Meanwhile, Nurse Helen Flood and Mandy Flood are trying to find the campsite when Nurse Helen Flood steps into the mantrap that Trevor Evans set up minutes earlier. Luckily, she is later rescued by Fireman Cridlington and Radar Dog. The campsite group smell smoke and leave the campsite to get out of the forest. The fire reaches the campsite setting it on fire. Fireman Cridlington and Radar Dog find the group and follow the siren, getting out of the forest before the fire engulfs the whole place. Fireman Cridlington pushes Fireman Sam out of the way of a falling burning branch. The vehicles drive to the harbour. Luckily, the rain puts out the fire. Then Radar Dog finds the sausages from Norman's bag. A shocked Dilys Price and Station Officer Steele scold Norman for setting the forest on fire. At the end of the movie, Fireman Cridlington is awarded for saving Fireman Sam and the group. Derek blames Norman Price for bringing sausages and setting the forest on fire and they have an argument. Sam decides to reject the Chief's offer and stay in Pontypandy. The town has a huge party to celebrate. Heroes of the Storm This movie was released in 2014 and introduced Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips, two new firefighters. Alien Alert! The Movie This movie was released in 2016. Buck Douglas, the famous "Alien Quest" TV show host, visits Pontypandy and everyone in town searches for aliens. It all starts when Norman sees a flying saucer. but while he sees it, he falls into a river. Then Norman talks about what happened the other night. They then see Buck Douglas on TV, but Fireman Sam isn't too sure about it. But when the kids follow the saucer, Sarah falls into a ravine. But when Buck Douglas goes to the fire station, Elvis says that he is doing everything he said. But when he dresses up as the alien, Sam follows him with the kids to Pontypandy Island. There, a fire causes and Buck Douglas escapes. Fireman Sam captures him. At the ending, Norman films his own alien hunter show, but with his mum and Mandy interrupting him. Set For Action! This movie was released in 2018. The oil truck rescue scene is filmed by Mandy Flood as it went viral to a notable viewer in Hollywood called Don Sledgehammer. Live performances Home media releases VHS Most of the original episodes have been made available on VHS previously (in the United Kingdom by BBC Video in 1988–2001 and in the United States and Canada by Family Home Entertainment), but apart from a VHS version of Action Stations, these are all now out of print. It has been available on DVD by Hit Entertainment in the United Kingdom since 2004. Here is a list of the UK releases. DVD Region 2 UK The entire classic series was released on DVD in April 2007. Prior to that, only two other DVDs were available: Action Stations, containing 12 classic series episodes, and Snow Business, containing the Christmas special (which was noticeably absent in the classic series boxed set) and two other episodes: "Safe with Sam", which emphasizes fire safety and which has not been shown by the BBC since November 1990, and "Rich and Famous". A further DVD of original episodes was available from the newspaper The Sunday Mirror in 2006, but only contained two episodes. The majority of the 2005 season has been released in several DVD's. Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Noggin Category:Nick Jr Category:Nickelodeon Category:Teletoon Category:Nelvana Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Universal Kids Category:Qubo Category:Noggin Usa Category:Nick Jr Usa Category:Columbia Tristar Television Category:Yle FST Category:MTV3 Category:Yle TV1 Category:Brightest Children's Favourites Category:CBeebies 2005 Category:Playtime Children's Favourites Category:Brightest Children's Favourites Story Makers Category:Kids For Character Category:Playtime Children's Favourites Story Makers And Guess With Jess Category:Milkshake 2009 Category:Boomerang Preschoolers Block Category:Superstar Children's Favourites Category:Kids For Character Miss Spider The Koala Brothers Bert And Ernie's Great Adventures Toopy And Binoo And Engie Benjy Category:Sporty Children's Favourites Category:Sporty Children's Favourites Story Makers Category:Brightest Children's Favourites See How They Grow Category:Brightest Children's Favourites Little Bear Category:Magical Children's Favourites Story Makers And Guess With Jess Category:Sporty Children's Favourites See How They Grow Category:Sporty Children's Favourites Little Bear Category:Milkshake 2008 Category:Milkshake April 2009 Category:Milkshake 2010 October Category:CBeebies 2007 Category:CBeebies Live December 2007 Category:Milkshake 2011 March Category:Milkshake 2010 November Category:CBeebies 2006 Category:CBeebies February 2006 Category:CBeebies Live December 2006 Category:Kids For Character 2009 Category:Magical Children's Favourites See How They Grow And Bottle Top Bill Category:Magical Children's Favourites Category:CBeebies October 2005 Category:Kids For Character 2009 Clifford Miss Spider Wotwots Bob The Builder Guess With Jess Pingu Roobarb And Custard And In The Night Garden Category:Kids For Character 2010 Franklin Timmy Time Koala Brothers Fun Song Factory Pingu Guess With Jess Kipper Hi5 Pocoyo Fireman Sam Make Way For Noddy And Rupert Bear Follows The Magic Category:Milkshake June 2008 Category:CBeebies July 2005